


When It Rains...

by Maggre



Series: Love and Your Neighbors [3]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, College!AU, F/M, Flatmates!Au, Fluff, Oh hey its an actual oneshot, Oneshot, SOME small spoilers that are well marked!, mlqc:layn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggre/pseuds/Maggre
Summary: When the power goes out and shadows are creeping, who you gonna call?A pick-your-own-ending short about how MC spends a stormy night with the guys!





	1. It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy and now we've gotten to a point where I have enough of the universe fleshed out that I can just kinda write some actual fluffy stories.
> 
> If you have time, let me know what you think of the 'routes' and if you like this style of story. Otherwise, again, no new is good news and I'll just keep doing as I please.  
> \-----------------  
> Okay...now that I've written the routes....I'M SO SORRY. There are hints/head nods/easter eggs about the main story in all of their chapters! Only in "their POVs" [under the thick bars] but mind the warnings at the beginning of the chapter!

It was a cozy evening as MC worked on her upcoming media psych assignment. Work it was, but MC hadn’t written a single thing down. The objective was just too broad: pick a commercial and explain how the writers and directors worked together to get the audience to view the story in the intended way.

It was supposed to be an easy, even fun, assignment, but MC ended up stressing herself out about it as she tried to pick the perfect one. Having started right after dinner, it was already way past dark now—the only light in the room coming from her screen. She was sprawled out on the couch, determined to cement her third-year status solidly in her professor’s mind with a stellar assignment, but she found herself running in circles.

Sighing, MC closed her laptop. She decided that, if she slept on the decision, maybe she’d be able to make a more confident choice about which commercial to pick tomorrow. Looking around the living room, her eyes took a while to adjust to the dark. As she sat there, dark shapes began to take on sharpness and texture; she could hear the hush of a steady rain shower pattering on the pavement. This night felt as if it held a hidden energy.

Daring not to look at the clock on her way to her room, MC got ready for bed, comforted by the knowledge that tomorrow was the weekend. Cozying into her sheets, MC felt the gravity of dreams begin to take claim of her when a sudden flash of light, followed by a booming roar, yanked her from their clutches.

The once gentle rainfall had turned violent. While MC wasn’t afraid of a little thunder and lightning, the newness of the apartment, and its apparent lack of outdoor soundproofing, made it hard to sleep. Shadows danced around MC’s bedroom as the wind blew the clouds and shook the trees. Accompanied by the apartment’s grieving, the storm was terrifyingly loud. _The thunder must be echoing off the valley floor_ , thought MC as she went to close the opaque curtains a bit snugger.

It had been no more than 5 minutes, when a particularly stubborn lightning bolt lit up the entire room. In the moments of its flash and fade, all was silent and bright long enough for MC’s nerves to calm a bit... Unfortunately, the respite didn’t last as MC’s heart jumped out of her chest in response to two simultaneous booms. Instantly, all the apartment’s lights suddenly flickered on, only to sparkle out shortly after.

 _Oh no!_ shivered MC as she sprang out of bed, pawing for the light switch. To her dismay, her frantic flickering garnered no response; that last lightning bolt must have hit something important and killed the power.

Heart pounding, MC stumbled back to the living room. There was no way anyone could sleep through this. Heading out the door, MC threw a hoodie over her t-shirt/shorts pajama set and braved it into the storm.

The wind whipped hair and rain into her face as she pulled the front door shut. Head low, she hugged her arms close to her body as she made her way over to his flat...

[Gavin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823323/chapters/46982437) [Kiro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823323/chapters/46982554) [Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823323/chapters/46982608) [Lucien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823323/chapters/46983058)

[Click Your Fav's Route!]


	2. Stormy Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering Gavin's Route...  
> [Consider skipping his pov if you haven't read the airport date yet!]

Knocking on the door to apartment 2C, MC shivered against the cold. Gavin told her she could come to him for anything; maybe he could help her drape a blanket over her window or something to keep the lightning out. Waiting, MC stared down at the ground, wondering if knocking on someone’s door in the middle of the night was actually a terrible idea. Nearly disheartened when the next pair of lightning and thunder crackled, MC finally heard it. The sound of music rhythmically coming from the other side.

Pulling her cellphone out, MC texted Gavin

Hey, I’m standing outside your place. Are you up?

A few seconds later, MC could hear the music stop, followed by the sound of feet pounding on the floor. In the very next second, the door to Gavin’s apartment flew open, warm light flooding out.

Gavin wore a look of worry and confusion, dragging MC gently by the shoulder into the apartment, “What are you doing out there? Did you get locked out or something?”

Closing the door, Gavin now had both hands free to examine MC more closely. Holding her by both shoulders now, Gavin stared at her drenched physique, “You’re soaked, hold on.”

“Oh uh, sorry,” started MC, “I was home actually, but the storm woke me up. I got a little freaked out when the power went out and was hoping you could help me.”

Gavin listened as he rifled through a basket sitting out in his living room. Relaxing a bit as MC looked around. Unlike MC who hadn’t been prepared, Gavin had a few tealight candles sitting out around his kitchen and living room. The light gave the apartment a warm, soft feeling. Looking at the couch, MC saw that Gavin had, indeed, been playing an electric guitar with a small amp.

Returning to the apartment’s entrance, Gavin returned, a hoodie in hand, “Here, just come in and change into this. How can I help?”

MC removed her shoes and followed Gavin into his living room, “Uhm, I wasn’t sure if maybe you could put some kind of blanket up on my window? The lightning and thunder is pretty bad tonight.”

Following his gesture to sit on the couch, MC changed out of her drenched sweatshirt into his, large, Academy sweatshirt. Popping her head out of it, she noted that it was oversized, warm, and smelled faintly of Gavin. Hanging her wet hoodie up on a drying rack for her, MC also observed that, in the candle light, Gavin’s ears had a slightly pinker hue than normal.

Coming to sit on the couch with her, Gavin explained, “A blanket might help a bit with the light, but the issue with the thunder is more of a roof issue. The way the apartment was built, there’s a seam in the roof right over your apartment; I noticed it last summer when I helped the landlady replace a few tiles. Maybe tomorrow if its sunny, I can try to reinforce it, but there’s not much I can do about it tonight, sorry.”

“Oh, I see,” said MC a bit saddened, “old apartment issues then.”

“But,” continued Gavin, “I couldn’t sleep either, so you’re welcome to stay here as long as you want. I was just taking the opportunity to practice a little.”

Gavin picked up his guitar and looked MC in the eyes with his bright yellow ones, “Your choice.”

MC considered her options: Go back alone to her creepy, dark apartment, or hang out with Gavin a little and see if the storm passed? Easy.

“Well, if you’re okay with it, I think I’d rather stay with you,” blushed MC, quickly adding, “Less shadows.”

Gavin smiled, turning his attention back to his instrument, remarking, “Don’t worry. Nothing’s gonna get you long as I’m here.”

And so, with no more words, Gavin began playing a soft and gentle piece finger style. The gentle melody was soothing and fit the warm atmosphere of Gavin’s apartment. Comforted by the hypnotic music, MC found herself relaxing into Gavin’s couch, the warmth wrapped around her in the form of a hoodie.

* * *

Peeking up from the guitar not long after, Gavin saw that the girl had fallen asleep. Eyelashes fluttering as evidence of her slumber, Gavin gently put his guitar away, and tucked her in with his warmest blanket. Looking at her, lost in his sweatshirt, Gavin was reminded of how her own had revealed a bit of her stomach when she pulled it off.

Blushing at his own memories, Gavin shook his head to bury the thought. After blowing out the candles in his apartment, Gavin headed back to his bedroom, welcomed by a message on his phone. The preview showed a sender MC would not have known, the message reading:

Beautiful storm tonight, huh?

Ignoring the useless note, Gavin lit a candle, and sat on the side of his bed. Rummaging through a box, he pulled out his high school year book, and flipped through it until he got to the page for the music club. Smiling at the picture of the girl standing by a piano, Gavin compared the expression to the shy smile he’d seen just before. _Still the same, nothing’s changed_ , he thought.

After admiring the photo a bit longer, Gavin’s expression hardened. Walking out to the living room, he placed the yearbook down on his desk next to another file, detailing an new case from the Police Academy. Fist tightening, Gavin gazed at the girl still fast asleep on his couch. Eyes blazing in the dark, he made a silent oath to protect that smile with all his being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOMP WHOMP Yup, Gavin may have gotten an ALMOST PEEK at MC's under-boob. [But not really cuz he looked away before hand cuz hes...above that??]
> 
> Find out more about the mystery texter? Read Gavin's Airport date!! :P
> 
> Gavin is so easy to write because he's just a freaking everything-bagel of every cliche ever~r. Good thing I grew up in the 90s; packed with peak guy-next-door clique fodder. [I mean this in the most loving, nostalgic way possible and with no hate to him or his stans] 
> 
> Also don't ask why Gavin just has a bunch of candles. To me he's like...a boyscout; always prepared??? ;D Take that as you will!


	3. Upholstered Castles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering Kiro's route...  
> [Consider skipping his pov if you haven't made it to chapter 8 of the main story yet!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HINTS OF MAIN STORY CHAPTER 8 AT END OF CHAPTER. PROCEED WITH CAUTION!

Turning toward 2A, MC immediately noticed a soft light streaming out Kiro’s window. _Maybe I’m just unlucky and Kiro still has power?_ Heartened a bit, MC knocked rhythmically on Kiro’s door, hopeful since it seemed he was still awake.

Shadows moved across the curtain, and soon the door was opened. A bored expression changed quickly to one of shock and delight as Kiro exclaimed, “Miss Chips! What are you doing up this hour? And standing in the rain at that?”

“Hi Kiro, sorry for bothering you!” smiled MC as Kiro ushered her into the flat. She was relieved to see that, somehow, the lights in Kiro’s apartment really were still on. “I was just waiting out the storm in my apartment, trying to sleep, but then my lights turned on and off creepily and I got kinda freaked out.”

“Ooh yeah, I guess a bolt must’ve hit the transformer a little while ago,” said Kiro thoughtfully walking into his living room, “I was still up doing some school work, but I’ve got a mini generator for some of my important server stuff, so I’m also running this light off it.”

Looking toward the back of Kiro’s living room, MC saw that the light was hooked up to a small black box rather than the wall. “Here, catch!” called Kiro throwing MC a towel to wipe herself off with.

“Thanks,” Smiled MC, drying herself off, “I was doing school work until a little while ago too; uhm, I already feel better just having talked with you. If you’re busy I can go back.”

“What!?” cried Kiro, “You’re not interrupting anything, I was just starting it early! Since you’re already here why not stay?”

MC chuckled, her mood entirely improved at how earnestly Kiro was acting and said, “Oka-ay, if you say so.”

“Ya-ay! Success!” cheered Kiro as he moved some papers off the couch to make room for MC, “So, we’ve got some power and time, what do you wanna do?”

MC thought a bit and then gasped, explaining, “Well, there was this one time when I was little: I was sick, and it was storming just like this. I couldn’t sleep then either, so my dad let me stay up. He made me this big pile of pillows to lay in, and we watched old movies together. It was really fun!”

“MC,” Started Kiro, looking straight into her eyes with the most serious expression she’d ever seen on him. He leaned in close, sending a blush to MC’s cheeks. His bright eyes exuded a captivating maturity she was unfamiliar with in Kiro before, “that…is... the _best_ idea I’ve ever heard!” *

Smiling brightly like normal, Kiro started rattling off, “In fact, why stop at a pillow pile? Let’s make a pillow fort! No! A pillow Castle!”

“Oh? Oh! Yeah, let’s do it!” agreed MC, internally trying to get her heart rate back down.

In no time at all, MC and Kiro had moved the coffee table to the back of the living room. Gathering up pillows, couch cushions, and blankets, the pair worked like bees collecting the fort materials into the center of the room. As MC went to place Kiro’s laptop in a more safe location, she noticed the screen was still on, entirely black, loading something, as lines of white code flew by in one of the windows.

“Sorry, thanks,” Said Kiro, winking at her as he took the laptop out of her hands, “that’s just the school work I was doing. I’m uploading it to my server now.”

“Oh wow, I thought you were lying when you told me you were in the CS department,” smiled MC as Kiro typed a few things into the computer and shut the screen, “Looks complicated. I guess you were telling the truth after all.”

Kiro turned to MC indignantly, “Hey! I always tell the truth!”

And at that, Kiro wrestled MC, or rather tickled her, into the big pile of “fort building supplies.” MC laughed and retaliated as the storm blew outside, completely unnoticed by the sunny atmosphere in 2A.

In a matter of minutes, the two of them had turned 3 blankets, a chair, and all of the pillows in Kiro’s flat into a the most fantastic pillow castle MC had ever seen. Sitting inside it, Kiro picked out a comedy and the two watched it, laughing the night away.

* * *

When the credits began to roll, Kiro grabbed the remote and hit the pause button. Crawling out of the fort, he turned off the television, and looked back down to the floor where the girl had fallen asleep.

Peacefully, he watched her. Counting the seconds in between her breaths, a melody formed in his head to the beat of her breathing which he softly hummed. After turning off all the lights, Kiro opened his laptop, still humming, to check that the program he’d been working on successfully uploaded. Smiling at its completion, he put the laptop back, and crawled back into the fort.

He fixed the blanket covering the girl, and laid on his back, looking at her face, calm and innocent in its slumber. He stayed like that a while, wondering if moments like this could last forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't gotten to chapter 8 of the main story yet. Kiro's pov will make a little more sense once you have! 
> 
> ALSO if you were wondering what expression Kiro was making in this chapter, may I direct you to THIS KARMA? WARNING, its from the CN app and not available in the ENG app yet! Look at your own risk!  
> [http://www.newboshi.com/show-8-107056-1.html]  
> Let me know if the link doesn't work!


	4. Headlights From the Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering Victor's route...  
> [Uhmmm I guess you could skip his pov if you haven't made it through chapter 5? Idk, the thing that happens happened really early so idk if it can count as a spoiler...]

Carefully running down the stairs, MC found relief from the rain as she stood under the 2nd floor walkway outside apartment 1A. _Victor is the landlord, maybe he’ll know how to fix the power_. If he did, then MC could just stay in her unit with the lights on until the storm passed.

Raising her hand to knock, MC jumped as the next door down slammed open, and out emerged Victor from apartment 1B barking into his phone.

“I don’t care if an earthquake collapsed the entire building, Goldamn, we’re their _client_. They owe us their report **today**. If they’d been working on it earlier, this little brown out wouldn’t have made an ounce difference.”

Noticing MC, Victor added, “Take care of it before I come in. I’ve got to go.”

Hanging up his phone, Victor approached MC, snarky attitude still strong, “And do tell. What is our resident idiot doing, standing in the rain at," checking his watch, “2:30 in the morning?”

“Uhm…” fumbled MC, “the, uh, storm… blew out the power and I couldn’t get back to sleep. I-I wasn’t sure if you knew how to turn it on…or something…”

MC blushed realizing that Victor probably had no control over when the power would come back on. Anxiety about the power was suddenly replaced by anxiety about how Victor would reprimand her for being stupid.

Instead, he chuckled, patting her wet hair gently, “Ah, so an idiot and a superstitious scaredy cat is it?”

Indignantly, MC met Victor’s eyes and spat back, “Hey! You didn’t see the shadows or the way the lights were flickering in my apartment!”

Amusement fading, Victor lifted an eyebrow and explained, “There’s no such thing as ghosts in this world, but there are a ton of idiots it seems.”

Producing a set of keys from his pocket, Victor remotely started up his car, the headlights blaring into the night.

“I’m going for a drive to cool my head. There’s nothing I can do to magically turn the power on, so why don’t you join me for a chat if you can’t sleep?”

Befuddled as she was, something about the unusually kind way Victor was acting piqued MC’s curiosity enough to follow him into his car. Taking the passenger’s seat up front, MC let out a small sneeze as she moved to put her seatbelt on.

Sighing, Victor reached into the back, and handed her an expensive looking sports jacket, “Here, you know what they say about idiots and colds.”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” replied MC, taking the jacket “but thank you.”

Silently, Victor cranked the heat, and pulled away from the apartment. The streets at night were dark and different, and from inside the car, MC watched rain glide down the windows as the windshield wipers thumped back and forth. The roads got darker as they headed toward the winding, mountain roads.

Eventually, the tree lined pavement ended as they reached the summit of the valley, Victor slowed the car, and MC realized that the rain had stopped. Pulling up to the edge of the road, MC looked out the front window to the stunning view of the valley nestled under the storm cloud that sat above it.

“It looks so far away from up here.” Remarked MC dazzled.

Victor smiled a rare, charming smile as he spoke, “Sometimes, when its storming like this, I like to come up here to think.” He leaned on his elbow, eyes forward as he continued, “From up here, you can see the entire cloud looming over the city. It looks so small sitting there by itself, but you can’t see where it ends when you’re right under it. Life’s a bit like that too.”

From there, the two talked about work and school. The conversation was calm and relaxing, sprinkled with a bit of sarcasm and sass, but comfortable nonetheless. They talked as the storm raged over the city, watching it from above in their own, safe little world.

* * *

When the thunder died and only rain remained, Victor started the engine back up and began the journey down the mountain toward the apartments. After arriving and parking the car, Victor turned to see that the girl had fallen asleep. He sighed, climbed out of the car, and walked around it. Unbuckling the girl, Victor easily scooped her up into his arms, surprised by how easily she fit against his chest. Having dried off in the heat of the car, her body was warm as he took her into his apartment.

Shutting the door behind him with his half-free hand, Victor checked the lights in the apartment, noting that they’d come back on. Victor started at the drawer in the entry way where he kept the master keys to the building when, suddenly, the girl shifted a bit in his arms, as if snuggling further into him for warmth. Sighing, Victor placed her gently on the couch, covering her small body with a spare blanket.

Walking through the inside pass-through from apartment 1A to 1B, Victor retrieved his laptop, and sat down next to the girl, now more curled up as she breathed slowly.

Opening his computer, he sighed at the number of emails that’d accumulated in the short time he’d left Goldman on his own. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he got to work, eventually coming to a non-work-related email.

Reading its contents, Victor tensed a bit. He responded to the email shortly: Continue your investigation and get back to me.

As soon as he hit send, as if on cue, the girl shifted a bit in her sleep, drawing Victor’s attention to her. Victor relaxed a bit, recalling all the different expressions she’d shown him earlier when they talked. Gently, as not to wake her, he brushed a lock of hair out of her face, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeee Soft Victor! Also sorry Goldman, you still a bitch = 3= but ily
> 
> No super special hints in this one. Sorry guys


	5. Tales in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering Lucien's route...
> 
> OKAY SO LIKE, I WANT EVERYONE TO READ HIS POV BUT I GUESS I SHOULD WARN THAT IT HAS SOME SPOILERS?
> 
> [Consider going on youtube and reading Lucien's crisis, then winery, then midnight, then aquarium date if you want to know what's going on]
> 
> OR at least read the midnight date to understand this chapter, the other ones just expand on crisis date and all lead up to what happens in aquarium date.
> 
> Or I guess you could skip his pov? but plz don't lol

Shivering against the cold wind, MC made her way over to the stairs. Her destination was apartment 1C; Lucien’s. After getting a rousing approval by her department, Lucien was officially made her personal advisor. Lucien had promised MC that he wouldn’t press her to meet with him if she didn’t need to, as long as she promised to come to him the moment things got difficult: “emotionally or otherwise.”

Since then, she’d formed the habit of meeting with Lucien to go over ideas for school work, or even just impromptu coffee breaks with him at the campus center to talk about life. In fact, she wanted to ask his opinion earlier that night about her media psych assignment, but he hadn’t been in when she checked. Hoping that he’d come home by now, MC had just reached the bottom of the steps when suddenly, a dark figure appeared in the parking lot, silhouetted by its street lamp. 

Letting out a feeble yelp MC shrank back. The silhouette spoke, “MC? What are you doing out here?” Stepping into the circle of light was Lucien, a worried look on his face.

“Oh my god! Lucien!” sighed MC, “Don’t scare me like that!”

Smiling sheepishly Lucien apologized, “Sorry, sorry.”

After unlocking his door and inviting MC in, Lucien found that the lights in the apartment did not work.

“It seems the power blew out.” MC explained as she told Lucien about the way the lights had flickered ominously in her bedroom.

“Ah, those pesky ghosts sent you running to me then?” smiled Lucien, thoroughly enjoying how the mention of paranormal activity elicited the cutest responses from her.

Noticing her wet sweatshirt, Lucien instructed her out of it in exchange for a soft, knit blanket which she wore like a cape as she plodded around the flat.

“So… what were _you_ doing out so late if the storm didn’t wake you up?” questioned MC, examining the various pieces of art on Lucien’s wall. He watched her from the kitchen, admiring the innocent way she cocked her head to the side as she considered the displays.

With the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, Lucien struck a match and proceeded to light two candles. “I’ve got a proposal due first thing Monday morning.” replied Lucien, “Just finishing up a bit of work before the weekend.” He ducked below the counter to fish out a teapot that could be set above one candle, and a sort of wooden contraption for the other. “I didn’t realize it’d gotten so late, but at least the lab’s not far from home.”

“Oh, I see,” remarked MC retuning to the couch just as Lucien was walking over. He had a pot of tea balanced on a glass bowl containing one candle and two mugs in one hand. The other held a wooden lantern-looking contraption. *

Setting everything on the table, Lucien poured the sweet-smelling liquid, and took a seat on the couch next to MC.

“They’re the only candles I have, I’m afraid.”

Taking a gracious sip of the soothing chamomile, MC examined the lantern a bit closer to see the candle inside. On the outside, wooden carvings of animals spun around with the windmill on top like a carousel. “It works by convection,” offered Lucien, leaning in as well. He pointed toward windmill portion, “the heat of the candle sends air to the top and moves the turbine, which is connected to the rotating platform here.” *

“Its so pretty!” remarked MC, fascinated by the mechanism.

Lucien smiled softly as the candle light glittered in the girls eyes, “A German colleague of mine gifted it to me. I was never sure what I was going to do with it until now; I’m glad you like it.”

MC watched on a bit more as shadows shaped less like boogeymen and more like a circus glided around the room. Turning to Lucien, MC had an epiphany, “Oh! I bet you were just heading to bed now weren’t you? Sorry, I was just a little worried after the power flickered off; I can leave now.”

“Not at all. Stay as long as you'd like,” chuckled Lucien, “I wasn’t really tired, but I had planned to do a bit of reading.”

“Oh, then, by all means; go ahead,” offered MC, shrinking into the couch a bit, “I wouldn’t want to disturb you.”

Lucien’s gaze softened at MC’s attempt to be polite. Standing from the couch, Lucien walked over to his wall of books. A raised finger scanned as he searched for a particular title. Locating it, he gently pulled the text from the shelf and returned to the couch with it cradled on his forearm, “Well then, how about this one?”

Sitting back on the couch so that MC could also see, she realized he’d picked out, not a scientific book, but her favorite story: The Little Prince. “I thought you said you needed to do work?” questioned MC, smiling wryly.

Lucien held a finger up, returning her tone, “I said I’d planned to read; I never said what.”

And so, shoulder to shoulder, MC listened to Lucien as he read to her the story of The Little Prince. Lulled by the deep, familiar tone of his voice, MC soon found herself drifting through the cosmos right alongside The Prince, with all the circus animals from the lantern in tow.

* * *

As the weight of the girl’s head plopped against his shoulder, Lucien paused his narration, looking down at the the girl: placid and sleeping. He closed the book, and set it on the table, gently taking her into his arms. Carrying her with ease to the bedroom, he set her onto his practically-untouched-bed and tucked her in. Sitting on its edge, he gazed upon her serene face, a doleful expression on his own.

As she stirred in her sleep, a lock of hair fell out of place. Reaching to brush it away, Lucien stopped himself right before his fingers made contact. He pulled his hand away, staring at it purposefully as he clenched it into a fist. 

Lucien shut the bedroom door gently behind himself as he returned to the living room. After retrieving his tablet from his work bag, he laid down on the couch; the blanket the girl used was piled up behind his head, surrounding him with her faint scent. He turned on the tablet’s screen, and was immediately greeted by a new email. It was addressed to a name that was not his own.

He sighed laying the tablet against his chest as he raised his free wrist to rest against his forehead. Turning to the carousel lantern, Lucien stared into the flickering light, mind on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for people who aren't sure about the things Lucien put on the coffee table, its these two things. Let me know if the links don't work or don't make sense!
> 
> Basically just...a tea pot warmer?  
> https://www.esgreen.com/glass-teapot-warmer-candle-holder-drum.html
> 
> And a wooden tea light thing. Google "german christmas pyramid" and picture it with more circus animals and less Jesus/Christmas xD   
> They generally work with many candles on the outside so the flame doesn't burn the wood, but this one I described has a single candle on the inside, and the top is made of a little metal to prevent burning. idk, extreme detail is not important  
> Also, I think I just like the idea of the guys freaking MC out when she's on the steps. Seems as good a place as any other to scare a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I end up always posting Gavin>Kiro>Victor>Lucien because that's the reverse of my personal ranking of the guys xD [I went in thinking Gavin was going to be the hardest to write but in the end its Victor and Lucien because its hard to describe what I already like about them] The "routes" will be posted simultaneously later this week, so it'll be a little longer wait than normal for anyone's chapter.


End file.
